Brambleclaw&Ashfur
by Loudy
Summary: Brambleclaw&Ashfur lemon/yaoi thingy. First couple of chapters edited.
1. Chapter 1

A soft paw poked Ashfur awake. The handsome gray tom shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes to see Brambleclaw standing above him, prodding him desperately to get him up and off the ground. Ashfur stifled a groan and stood up, glancing at the others to make sure they weren't awaken by the noise.

Brambleclaw flicked his ear with his tail affectionately and led him out into the territory. The moment they were out of hearing range of those asleep in camp, he turned to Ashfur and licked his neck, happy to get him for himself for a few minutes each day.

Ashfur sat down and wrapped his tail around Brambleclaw, pulling him closer to him. He drank in his scent, shivering in want. "Oh, Brambleclaw…" he growled, nibbling his neck.

Brambleclaw purred wildly and pushed Ashfur onto his back. He started kissing him, starting slightly below his neck and wandering downwards to his crotch. Ashfur penis hardened and he winced as Brambleclaw nipped the tip. A small moan escaped Ashfur's lips.

"Harder, Brambleclaw," he begged, spreading his legs out farther for him. Brambleclaw bit down. Ashfur dug his claws into the ground trying to contain himself, but it was no use. He let out a yowl of pleasure and flipped Brambleclaw onto his back, sucking on his dick quickly.

Bramble moaned loudly as Ashfur mounted him, thrusting himself into him. Their body jolted with each thrust.

"I LOVE YOU," Brambleclaw screamed, gripping his lover's shoulder with his claws, panting heavily and dripping wet.

"I LOVE YOU TOO." Ashfur moaned and cummed, his eyes glowing with lust.

Then Squirrelflight walked in on them, her eyes wide. "Wh- wha…? Bramble?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Squirrelflight stared at Brambleclaw and Ashfur with her mouth hanging open, watching their struggle to separate from each other, their large bodies wet in perspiration. "What… Brambleclaw… how could you?" She started crying, huge wet tear drops running down her cheeks.

Brambleclaw looked at his paws in shame. "I'm sorry, but… these last few moons… we've just grown apart. I love Ashfur now."

Ashfur narrowed his eyes at Squirrelflight, feeling that he had finally had gotten his revenge on her for breaking his heart and turned to give Brambleclaw's ears a lick. "Sorry, Squirrel," he said in the sweetest, most apologetic voice he could muster.

The ginger she-cat stared only a moment longer before whipping around and running back to camp, tears still in her eyes.

Brambleclaw blinked guiltily and looked at his new mate, sighing. "I… I guess we should go back to camp now… I need to talk to her."

The gray tom nodded. "Yeah." He flicked him with his tail. "I have to pee though. Come with me and we'll talk about what you're going to say to her." He stalked away and over to a bush.

"Err… okay…" He watched him crouch beside it, his penis sticking out like a sore thumb. Brambleclaw felt his face flush and he blinked as he hardened, leering at it lustfully.

"How about you just simply tell her that we're mates now and that she can just fuck off?" Ashfur said scathingly, his eyes narrowed at the thought of Squirrelflight. Anything to make her suffer.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Ashfur, you know I could never hurt her like that."

"But Brambleclaw, she hurt me like that when she ran off with you and broke my heart." He raised up, urine dripping off of him. "Don't you want some sort of revenge on her, for hurting the love of your life." He walked over to him, pressing his lips to his.

"But it was my fault that you got hurt, too." The tabby flattened his ears. "She chose me over you."

_Well no shit, dumbass, _he thought bitterly. "Brambleclaw, shut up," Ashfur said jokingly, poking him. "You know I have never blamed you for what happened… it has always been Squirrelflight's fault, now she's getting payback for what she did." He stroked his cock gently.

Brambleclaw pulled away. "I… are you just… are you just using me to get revenge on Squirrelflight…?" he asked sounding appalled.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3;;

"Everyone who is old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highledge for a meeting," Firestar called out.

The cats slowly began pouring out of their dens, yawning sleepily and walking drowsily toward Highledge, unsteady on their paws.

Firestar looked down at them and cleared his throat. "Brambleclaw is no longer ThunderClan's deputy. Dustpelt will take his place."Dustpelt's eyes lit up and he padded over to the Highledge, jumping up beside his leader. "I would be honored to take his place, Firestar." He jumped back off and padded over to his mate, who was absolutely beaming at him, her soft green eyes full of love and pride.

Everyone congratulated Dustpelt, but looked a bit uneasy. Firestar had been a little off the last few moons, and a dull sheen had taken to his fur. White hairs had appeared on his muzzle and paws, with a small bald patch on his back.

Firestar slunk off back into his den and plopped back down beside Sandstorm. "I'm too old for this," he hissed, raising up and hooking a hard piece of moss and flinging it out the door.

Sandstorm pressed her muzzle into his fur. "I'm sorry. I wish there was someway I could help you, sweetie…"

The old leader rasped his tongue over her ear. "Well, there is one thing you could help me..." He smiled weakly, hopeful.

Sandstorm smiled bashfully and blushed. "Are you sure you aren't 'too old' for it?" she teased, nuzzling him lovingly.

He nipped her chin. "I'm never going to be too old to keep up with you."

Ashfur edged away from the sobbing Brambleclaw, unable to take anymore of the perpetual sobbing. "Let's go back to camp." He stood up.

Brambleclaw looked up at him with red, teary eyes. "I don't want to go back to camp," he sniffled. "Everyone's going to hate me."

"Brambleclaw, nobody is going to hate you. Firestar is old. He's not completely right in the head. I'm sure that once he dies, whoever the new leader will be will choose you as his deputy since you have experience and stuff. And the Clan loves and respects you.""They won't when they find out about us."

"I stuck my hard, wet penis in your tight, wet ass. So what? It's none of their business, and it never will be. We don't get all up in their face wanting know who they stick their penises in."

Brambleclaw looked at his paws. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Brambleclaw followed Ashfur back into camp sheepishly, reluctant to find out what had happened in their absence. These cats were still muttering among themselves when the walked in.

Lionblaze padded over to them, amber eyes wide. "Brambleclaw, what did you do?" he asked.

He flattened his ears. "I cheated on Squirrelflight and he demoted me, didn't he?"

Lionblaze nodded awkwardly. "Uh, yeah… um, who did you cheat on her with?"

"He was having sex with me and Squirrelflight walked in and caught us. Then she ran off and told Firestar about it," Ashfur interrupted before Brambleclaw could have a chance to speak. He pressed against his lover's side, sighing heavily.

The large golden tabby tom's eyes flew open even wider in shock and disgust. "Wait, what? Can two guys even do that?!" he exclaimed, looking from Brambleclaw to Ashfur and back.

Brambleclaw's ear lay flat on his head in embarrassment. "Yes, Lionblaze, they can." He shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Go ask Dustpelt how it works. I'm sure he would love to explain it to you," he said, trying to joke away his sadness.

Lionblaze looked relieved. "Does that mean you have no hard feelings with Dustpelt?"

Brambleclaw looked up at him with a wistful look on his face. "Dustpelt is the new deputy?"

Lionblaze nodded slowly, wishing he hadn't said anything. "Erm… yeah."

Ashfur glared at Lionblaze and wrapped his tail around Brambleclaw. "Brambz…" he began as Brambleclaw buried his face in his fur again. "Please don't…"

Brambleclaw dug his claws into the earth, trying to calm down. "I'm going to the warriors' den. I want to sleep."

Ashfur nodded understandingly and helped him up. "I guess I'll come with you." He glanced at Lionblaze. "Why don't you take out a hunting patrol?" he suggested. "The fresh-kill pile is dwindling." The young tom nodded and padded off to go round up Berrynose and Honeyfern.

They padded to the warriors' den. Brambleclaw plopped down in his nest, tears coming to his eyes again when he saw Squirrelflight lying in her nest on the other side of the den. Ashfur lied down next to him and, pressing against him, tried to comfort his mate by licking his ears and cooing softly to him.

Brambleclaw sniffled and snuggled into him. "I love you," he whispered.

Ashfur smiled and purred softly. "Love you too, sweetie. Now get some rest, okay?"

The dark brown tabby tom nodded numbly and rested his head on his flank, closing his eyes to get some sleep.

A large dark tabby tom strolled into the ThunderClan camp casually, almost as if he owned the place. He bared his very white teeth in disdain at their filthy, disgusting stink, his face wrinkling up around a long scar that ran across his narrow face.

Dustpelt raised his head from where he was sitting beside Ferncloud to look up at the intruder. He was up on his paws within seconds. "Who are you?" he demanded with a furious look in his eyes.

The tom smirked at him. "Who are _you_?" he snapped right back at him and sat down, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear a couple of times.

Dustpelt glanced at Ferncloud and protectively stepped in front of her. Ferny peered out from behind her mate at him, carefully trying to make her heavy belly less obvious.

The tom continued to glare at Dustpelt. "So? What are you going to do?" he hissed.

"Get out and I'll let you live," Dustpelt replied, trying desperately not to start a fight, even though the odds were in ThunderClan's favor.

The intruder rolled his eyes sarcastically at him. "I could kill you with one swipe of my paw, but I'll save that for later if you get in my way. Right now I need to speak with your leader."

"Why?""It's none of your business why. Just take me to him."

Dustpelt glanced from him to Fern and back, unsure. His tail twitched and he sighed, turning around and leading him to Firestar's den. The tom pushed past him towards Firestar, who was curled up around Sandstorm tightly.

"Firestar?"

"Go away…" Firestar hissed, biting Sandstorm's scruff and cuddling up closer to her."Firesetar, I need to talk to you."

The leader sighed and looked up, his eyes widening as he noticed the striking resemblance the cat shared with Tigerstar. "Who are you?"

The tabby's ears twitched. "I'm Hawkfrost's son, and I'm looking for my uncle Brambleclaw."


End file.
